In trouble with Esme and Carlisle
by Twilight Horse Luver
Summary: bella went to La Push and Esme and Carlisle punish her for going when they forbade her.
1. Chp1: Getting into trouble

Chapter 1: Getting into trouble.

* * *

Jacob and I were walking down the beach in La Push. I wasn't really suposed to be here. I've been staying with my boyfriend, Edward's, family while my dad, Charlie, was away for a few weeks. The Cullens were great, and I love them, but, they don't understand that I want to be able to have Jake as a friend even though he is a werewolf. I'm not going to pick between vampires or werewolves. But anyway, it's nice to be able to spend time with Jake, even if it means sneaking away from my second family. But for three days, all the Cullen children are away. They all were thirsty so they went hunting. So i'm staying with Carlisle and Esme. Practically my second mom and dad.

We were halfway down the beach when my cell rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, don't tell me that your at La Push,where we forbade you of going." Carlisle said into the phone. Crap...how did he know....ohhh....Alice probably called him when her visions of me disappeared..

"Uhhh so where do you want me to tell you i'm at?" I asked.

"Get home now ISABELLA!" Carlisle yelled into the phone. Oh crap...i'm dead.

"Sorry Jake. I gotta get home....now." I told him. He doesn't like the Cullens since they are vamps but, he knows not to try me anymore.

I got into my old Chevy pickup and drove at it's maximum speed limit, which is fifty-five, to the house.

Oh how I dread walking in there, but I know that Carlisle and Esme heard me drive up and if I wait much longer they're going to get even more pissed.

I walked into the living room where my 'parents' were. Carlisle looked at me. "Isabella, how dare you go to La Push when your mother and I forbade you from going near any wolves!" He snapped. I flinched at his words. "But I was just talking to Jake! We walked on the beach. There was no exploding into a four-legged animal!"

"That's not the point, Bella, and you know it. The point is you went behind our backs and went to La Push anyway." Esme snapped at me. Wow...she has never snapped at me before.

"Bella, I didn't want to do this but you've forced me to, give me your keys, no truck. And your grounded until I say otherwise." Carlisle said. "Fine." I threw the keys into his hand. Then I stormed up to the third floor to Edward's room."Might as well lock me up." I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

A/N: How do you guys like it? Sorry it's short. I came up with it in the middle of the night so those of you who think i should focus on my other stories, don't worry cause i am working on them i just haven't posted any more chapters cause of a medical condition. A bone in my wrist collapsed so i have a cast on my arm. It is to strengthen the bones around the one that collapsed . When i go back i have to have another set of x-rays done and then it might be another cast or surjury. It's actually called Kinebox disease or Kinbochs disease...idk how they spell it. oh well

R&R!!!!


	2. Chp2: Getting Sick

Chapter 2: Getting Sick

The next morning after Carlisle and Esme grounded me , I woke up feeling like I was hit by a truck. I guess walking on a wet,cold beach wasn't a smart thing to do...

I opened my mouth to call Carlisle but the only thing that came out was a croak. Well Carlisle and Esme heard me anyway. They were at my side in a second. "Bella, honey whats wrong?" Esme asked. "I feel like I was hit by a truck." I told her. Carlisle felt my forehead. "You may have a fever but i'm going to get a thermometer to make sure." With that he was gone and back in a second. "Open." I obeyed and opened my mouth. We waited til the thing beeped. Carlisle took it to see the temperature. "102.1" I'd much rather it be lower but at least your here where I can keep am eye on it." He said. He dug into his bag that he brought with him when he got the thermometer, and pulled out some medicine. Esme walked out and came back with a glass of water. "Take these and hopefully the temperature will come down." Carlisle told me. I did and handed the glass back to Esme. She set it down on the nightstand and sat on the bed beside me. She cradled me in her arms and started rocking me back and forth. "Sleep, baby, you'll feel better if you do." Esme told me. I leaned into her and drifted asleep.

*ESME POV* (Cause I feel like it)

My poor baby. She doesn't need to be sick. I thought it was from walking on the beach yesterday but Carlisle said it was probably in her system even before that, but the beach most likely didn't help matters. As I cradled her in my arms I thought about what I can do for her. I can fix her some soup. Yes, that's what I'll do. Humans eat tons of soup when they're sick. Hopefully Carlisle will be able to control her fever. If it gets any higher he said we'll take her to the hospital. That will just add stress to her body. Bella hates hospitals with a passion. She never rests when she has to stay at one. Granted. It does help that Carlisle is usually her doctor.

* * *

wow...this one is even shorter than the first one.. well hopefully i'll be able to update agin today. And i'll try to make that one longer, k?

R&R!


	3. Authors note plz read

**IMPORTANT!!!**

For the first time ever for me i'm leaving the fate of my story in the readers one thing I'm sort of stuck for ideas at the moment. THe lack of sleep is starting to get to me so... so plz Give me an idea of what i can have bella and esme and carlisle do in this story. I do have an idea but that is later in the story and just wouldn't go together well with Bella just having gotten sick. MAybe have her do somethings that tick Carlisle and Esme off? hmm idk..

Thanks for all the great reveiws. You all are AWESOME!


	4. Chp3: Energy Drink Mayhem

**This was really fun to come up with and as you see i used youtube to kinda inspired some of the crazyness in this chapter. I think in the next chapter the cullen children will be in it. That will be quite interesting.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Energy Drink Mayhem.

**BELLA POV**

I had gotten over the virus that affected me a couple of days ago. Edward had come back early but sadly had to go out hunting again since his last trip was cut short. Right now I was lounging in the Cullens living room...hah living room...they're dead..ok nevermind. I was sipping from a drink called a Monster. Hmm never had this before. But Esme said Emmett got it for me. She seemed pleased that Emmett was looking out for me. Even if it was only a beverage choice. I drank it all in twenty my Carlisle! This stuff is amazing! I felt like a bomb exploaded inside me releasing all this energy. I started running around the living room while singing the gummy bear song. **(Look it up on youtube)**

**Carlisle POV**

What is that annoying song? Why would anybody sing about candy gelatin bears that have artificial flavoring? I walked down the stairs with Esme only to find Bella running laps around the living room, singing about a gummy bear.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked. Bella turned torwards me and ran and skidded to a stop right in front of me. "Pineapples are the fruits from hell and the apocalypse pony stole your left shoe!" She yelled. What in the world? Esme looked most concerned for the fact that Bella cussed and not the fact that our soon-to-be daughter is running laps around part of our house.

I looked over to the coffee table where sure enough there was a can. Monster: Energy drink. Oh crap. My cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hello Carlisle, it's Charlie."

"Oh hello Charlie, may I ask of the reason you called?"

"I forgot to tell you that Bella has no tolerance whatsoever for energy drinks."

"Oh...Well that is a problem. It seems that last time we went to the store, Emmett got a pack of Monsters and Bella just drank one." I informed him.

"You might want to calm her down, otherwise she might land herself in a hospital, although it is good that your a doctor, nonetheless."

"Ok thanks for the info Charlie." I hung up.

"Bella, would you like to jump on a trampoline or something?"I asked. Maybe jumping on a trampoline will calm her down.

"NO! I wanna wake up the dead!" She exclaimed like suggesting that jumping on trampolines were a felony.

She started singing wake up the dead. **(Again look it up on youtube. IT's by Family Force 5) **

"Ok then.. Wanna watch some tv?"I asked hoping that I could convince her.

"I wanna do the Edward run, then i would be real quick too, so I can get home in time for scooby doo!" She yelled.**(Edward Cullen heartless parody on youtube.)** I quickly turned the tv onto Scooby Doo. Bella just stood there amazed by the glaring screen. Esme had,had enough.

"ISABELLA! SIT DOWN NOW!" She yelled. Bella quickly sat down like criss-crossed applesauce. She may have been bouncing on the spot now but it's better for our sanity than her standing and bouncing on the spot.

Wow. I will make sure that we don't keep any energy drinks in the house for the human to get anymore.

**Bella POV**

I glanced out the window when a commercial was playing in time to see Carlisle pouring out some of the !!!!!! I love those drinks. I jumped up and ran out the door. I want those drinks! I got to Carlisle just as he was getting ready to pour out the last one. Once glance and he grabbed my arm and held me away as he poured out the last one. My poor drink. Wasted. Carlisle you suck. I was getting fussier as he poured it out. I even started cussing at him. "Fine. If that's how your going to be, Bella, then you'll stay in your room. He marched me up the stairs, bypassing Edwards room and going to a room i'd never seen before. It was baby blue and was so pretty. But Carlisle pushed me in and slammed the door behind me. All I could think about now was my poor poor drinks.

* * *

R&R!!!!!


End file.
